


Line of Lucis

by Noper



Category: Final Fantasy XV, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and have no willpower, i love crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noper/pseuds/Noper
Summary: Biological experiments are always good back ups for things like... keeping the line of Lucis alive. Even if said experiment is now in another world and has no idea who he is.Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto are willing to risk anything to find the boy and bring him home so that the rightful king can sit the throne as his father should have.





	1. Chapter 1

Q was watching the news with unusual interest, his sharp eyes full of intensity. Eve hadn't seen him focusing like this since trying to actually stop World War III. 

"You like Sherlock Holmes?" She asked, no hesitation in her elegant strides as she headed to his desk and set down a cup of tea. 

The young man almost seemed to jump, sea-green eyes finally moving to her. "Oh... I suppose you could say that." He gave the tiniest of smiles as he picked up his mug and took an appreciative sip. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Eve's head tilted ever so slightly to the side the way it did when she was curious. "Do you know him?"

"Know Sherlock?"

"Yes." She laughed fondly as he looked away.  
"I... yes." The quartermaster glanced around the room briefly and then turned to her once he had decided they were alone. "He's my brother.... kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I'm... adopted."

 

***

 

Lysander Holmes had learned at the age of 11 that he was adopted. No one had ever told him - not even in the 10 years since his discovery - but it hadn't been that hard to look into the government database one evening while Mycroft was visiting and learn that he hadn't existed until he was 10 days old. 

It wasn't really a surprise given the differences between him and his siblings. Both his brothers and his sister were experts at reading people, could figure out anything they liked- Lysander couldn't even figure out that kids at school were taking the piss when they asks about his 'crazy' big brothers. 

The news had still upset him even if he'd expected it (why else would he have gone looking for the information?)... 

He couldn't help but wonder who his real parents were and why they'd abandoned him without even a name. 

 

***

 

Eve's arm was linked through Q's as they headed out from work, her smile kind as it always was. Q adored her - not in the way that he wanted to marry her but she was the best friend he could have asked for. Even when she teased him about his stupid crush on a rather distractible agent. 

"Where are you taking me?" She asked finally after what seemed like a good half an hour of walking. 

"It's... it's Sherlock's birthday. I have his phone hacked. He's going to get cake with his friends. I thought..." He finally came to a stop, hesitating just a few doors down from the little cafe he knew contained his brother. 

"Thought what?" 

"Maybe I could say hi... but... but we don't really hang out or anything. Especially not lately." Q looked about as sheepish as a 21 year old could as he shifted his feet nervously and glanced back over his shoulder as thought it would be a good idea to run away. 

"It'll be okay! Trust me!" Eve smiled at him. It was the very same smile that lit up Q's whole world when things were going shit at work but today it wasn't so powerful. 

"I'm still not-" Before he could finish Eve was striding down the street, glancing into each shop until she smiled triumphantly and pushed the door to the cafe open. 

"Eve! Wait-!"

 

***

 

Prompto had been a product of... questionable science so was the least surprised to learn what had happened with the line of Lucis. Where the DNA had been gathered from he really didn't want to know but the files Iggy had discovered about plans to create the biological child of Luna and Noctis to continue on the bloodline seemed far too detailed to just ignore. 

It hadn't taken long to find the surrogate, terrified as she was that anyone knew the truth she wasn't a master of hiding. 

"I needed the m-money. I thought... thought it was j-just any child." She pleaded under Gladiolus' cold gaze. 

"We understand." Ignis' voice was calm, aiming to sooth the distressed woman in his desperation for answers. "But we must know what happened to the child, please..."

Prompto glanced at his friend, hating the pain written all over the older man's face. It had barely been a month since Noctis had- had- Anyway, the wound was far too fresh for this salt. 

"It was taken from me. When I went into labour- it was before the darkness settled... they took me to a base. I was allowed to see the baby, they wanted me to feed it- and then... then the King disappeared on the 9th day and they took it. I begged- I loved hi- it." 

Her sobbed finally made Gladdy's expression soften, though he still sighed as he looked away. "We need to go to the base. Maybe there's more documents there." 

The large man didn't say another word before turning to leave, soon Ignis left too and Prompto was left along with the weeping woman.

"It was... it was a boy?" The words slipped unbidden from his lips, an image of a boy already forming in his eyes. 

A tear stained face peered up at him, as though in bewilderment that he was still there. "Yes... my baby boy..." 

Prompto hesitated, not sure what to say for a long moment. "I... have to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock's glanced up the moment he heard the door open, raising an eyebrow as he took in the woman who moved towards their table with no hesitation. It wasn't unusual for Sherlock to notice agents out of business hours but it was rather odd that she was walking over to him with an alarmingly friendly smile. 

"Sherlock Holmes?" She asked, offering her hand to him before smiling around at the other at the table. 

Sherlock wasn't pleased by the idea of anyone dangerous being around John, Molly and Rosie. 

"Yes..." he took her hand and let his mind make all the deductions he needed. 

-types a lot -works at an office -carrying a gun but not looking to use it apparently -easily some military training... 

Just as he was reaching a conclusion about which agency she worked for he noticed the young man stood a couple of feet behind her. 

Sherlock wasn't even aware of getting to his feet (later he would argue it was the medicine to help with the withdrawal that made him so... willing to hug) but the next thing he knew the shorter man was enveloped in his arms. 

Lysander felt too rigid - he had been such an adoring child where all three older siblings had been methodically distant. Sherlock wondered if it was natural to worry so much about the simple fact that no arms embraced his own body. 

In fact, what seemed like hours later (thanks to his desperate deductions) but only real a couple of seconds, Lysander was the one who took a step back. 

Sherlock could hear the woman introducing herself to the others, shaking their hands as she called herself 'Eve'... he wondered if she would use an alias or not. For now he had more important things to think about. 

 

***

 

"And this is Lysander." Eve smiled as she gestured at Q who looked completely out of place. 

"Lysander?" John raised an eyebrow at the name and Q wondered if the man thought he had learned about the 'secret' sibling.

"Yes, Lysander... we... um... I-"

"Sit down." Sherlock even pulled a chair out for his brother before sitting down himself. Q could tell he wasn't going to get out of this now. 

Molly Hooper smiled at him, holding the infant carefully as she attempted to break the ice. "How do you know-" 

"He's Sherlock's brother?" John's tone made Lysander smile - he could remember the exact same expression of 'I think this is right but I'm not sure so am ready for Sherlock to correct me' from his childhood. 

"Kind of-" Lysander began, only to be interrupted. 

"Yes." The lack of hesitation in Sherlock's voice made Lysander smile, head ducking timidly so he missed the deathglare John shot at the older Holmes. 

"So he's the secret." John declared easily and then smiled to himself, leaning back. 

"What did you do to make Mycroft not want to talking about you?" He quizzed almost immediately. 

Q's defences were back up again and he shrugged. 

Sherlock was fast - good at excuses after his 'difficult' teenage years. "He's adopted. Mycroft had already left home and struggles to see Lysander as part of the family. All he did was hack a few... global security firms." 

Eve's hand found Lysander's under the table, giving the slightest squeeze as reassurance - Sherlock wasn't being a prick, just covering up. Mycroft had gotten Q in at MI6 after all, had supported him when he had gone to uni at the ripe old age of 14.

"Yeah..." Lysander finally managed to look at John with a small smile. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Molly offered, making Rosie's little hand wave so that Lysander's smile grew more. 

"As I was saying before we were interrupted-" Sherlock began as though he wasn't staring at Lysander and obvious noticing the weight loss, the darkness under his eye and the way his hair badly needed to be cut. "-if we need to go on a case at a sudden notice there are plenty of available baby sitters."

"You were a good baby sitter, 'lock." 

Lysander noted fondly as Molly put Rosie in John's lap to go and ask if they could have more tea and cake. 

"Really?" John laughed at the idea, gently jigging Rosie to make her giggle. 

"Yeah, he made up the best games." 

"Only the best to you because you have the imagination of a house fly... not like we were allowed to build anything after we almost destroyed the garden when you were 11."

"That wasn't my fault. I didn't think you'd given me the actual chemicals."

"I wouldn't lie to you-" 

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Lysander gazed at him - wondering if Sherlock was aiming to get punched again.

He turned to look at John instead. "I would be happy to look after Rosie any time you all want a break. I work a lot but I can do it from home. She's not allergic to cats, is she?" 

 

*** 

 

"You must understand that this kind of magic isn't reliably. Moving between worlds is like moving between time... actually a lot of people who have knowledge on the subject argue it's the same thing." Cor's arms were folded across his chest, express as stern as even though he didn't really seem to have aged in these 10 long years. 

"We're willing to risk anything for this attempt. It's the least we can do for... for our King." Ignis spoke for all of them - Prompto knew he didn't need to see to recognise just how far they would all go to save any part of Noctis. 

"Very well..." Cor glanced at Iris who was holding back tears at the idea of losing her brother and friends. But this wasn't her decision. "The crystal still contains power... I don't know how long it'll last but you need something of Luna's and something of the King's to create the right kind of link, I'll teach Ignis the ritual while you two go and collect the-"

"Could it be something that belongs to both of them?" Prompto had an idea - something that had already linked Luna and Noct for a very long time. 

Cor hesitated and then smiled as he realised what the younger man meant. "Yes, Prompto. If you could find it... that would be perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Q had never fallen asleep at work before but there was a first time for everything. After a good two weeks of struggling to sleep it was probably inevitable that he would pass out somewhere. Luckily no one was requiring him to guide them on any kind of mission right now. 

Perhaps that was the tipping now - now Bond and 003 were back the relief had lulled him into unconsciousness. 

 

***

 

There was blood pouring from his stomach, the knife had cut deep and probably severed something far too important for his already weakened body to have any hope of repairing. 

Lysander's eyes were forced open by... someone. He knew the moment he looked down at the blood - startlingly red on the white - that this wasn't his body.

The young man had experienced many odd dreams through his life, especially in the past few weeks, but never had he been a woman in his dream world. Nor had he ever realised it was a dream and still been unable to control what was going on. 

"Noctis..." The voice that came from his mouth was full of pain as the eyes he couldn't control found the unconscious form of a man laying in the rubble too far away to make out his face clearly. 

Lysander was too taken aback to process what was going on and didn't even notice his- her hands move to position the... trident? 

Then the light exploded out of the staff and he felt the life begin to drain from her body. 

'No...' The thought was his own but it made the host of his dream freeze. 

"Who..?" Her voice was soft. "You are no Astral..."

'I'm... I'm Lysander. What are you doing? You're going to kill yourself!' 

He felt the smile pull at her lips. "It is my duty. The king of kings will save this world." 

Lysander was amazed by the certainty, the trust she had in the man who was now lit up like the sky on bonfire night. 

'I think I understand...' This was only a dream, after all. 

The pain seemed entirely too real. 

 

***

 

Thankfully Q hadn't screamed... At least he didn't think that he had. 

The looks his staff were giving him seemed to argue with that thought. 

He glanced at his black screen, able to see enough of his reflection to tell he was worryingly white and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

 

***

 

"We must blend in. If we come across money later we will, of course, come back and pay for these items."

"But-"

"Iggy is right. We don't fit in. We can't even use magic to hide our weapons anymore and no one carries them here."

Ignis thought for a moment. "Prompto can hide his gun, I can easily hide my daggers. I am sure your strength alone will be enough in a world where no one appears to carry weapons."

The Shield didn't look happy but he slid his great sword into the hidden space they had already deposited their Insomnia clothing. At least the dark jeans, plain t shirt and jacket seemed to fit well. 

The only items kept from their home land were Iggy's darkened glasses and Prompto's bracelet that hid his barcode. 

"Cor said we should be in the right city at least." Prompto noted as he looked around at the talk buildings. "Oh! Wow! Look at that!" He bounded down the street to get a clear look at the huge... wheel next to the river. 

"What is it?" Ignis asked as he followed, wondering if he should have brought something to help him adjust to the new sounds of this world but he refused to be weak. 

"There's a huge wheel thing with pods! Can we go on-"

From Prompto's sound of discomfort Ignis knew the younger man must have been smacked across the back of the head by Gladio. 

"Perhaps when we have completed the task we came here for." Ignis offered kindly. 

"Can you feel any magic?" Gladio asked gruffly, assuming Iggy's senses would make it easier for him to feel it from afar. 

"No... not here. It is late though, he'd probably sleep."

"Let's get walking then. Find somewhere central and a map!" Prompto declared. 

Ignis couldn't help the smile at his eagerness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm updating pretty often I'm assuming shorter chapters are okay - they'll probably get longer after my exams!
> 
> Feedback would be great :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis would be the very last to admit that they couldn't find what they were looking for - after walking around the city well into the night they hadn't found any magic at all.

It was an odd sensation to be in a place where magic never seemed to have existed in the first place.

Prompto had asked plenty of people about the concept to see if anyone had noticed a boy using any such powers but people just laughed and, apparently, assumed he was involved in some kind of 'publicity stunt'.

"It appears as though this line of enquiry is going to be... difficult." Ignis remarked as they sat down on a bench. He had gotten more used to being in this new city - the sheer number of people was alarming after spending the past 10 years with barely anyone.

Prompto sighed, pacing in front of the older man. "But you'd think that, if someone did have magic, they'd stick out like a white chocobo!"

"Maybe not." Gladiolus leaned forwards, gazing out at the river. "Maybe the kid doesn't even have magic - not like the crystal is here. And no one would have taught him."

"But Noct said-"

"Noctis did have magic from a young age, he could warp if he tried hard but he had to be told he could do it. I don't see what could possibly cause a child in this world to try and do anything of the sort." Ignis interrupted.

After years of having to listen to Prompto's old excitement drain away it was hard to have to stop him when he genuinely seemed to have something to hope for. But Ignis knew this was going to be difficult.

"So we just keep searching. You'd think we'd recognise Noct's kid!" Gladio smiled and slapped Ignis on the shoulder companionably.

Prompto wolf whistled playfully and bounced away when the Shield leapt at him. Despite the long day, Prompto's laughter made Ignis smile.

  
***

  
"I'm worried about you." Eve said softly from the doorway of the younger man's office as he forced himself not to look away from the screen.

"You shouldn't worry. I'm okay." He rolled his eyes.

"You've lost weight. Barely slept. Both of your brothers keep ringing M. They act like it's for 'security' stuff - Sherlock pretends to be Mycroft - but they keep asking about you. Maybe you should have some time off."

Q tensed up at that idea; he was scared that the nightmares would consume him if he didn't have his work to focus on. "I don't need a break."

She sighed, walking over and leaning past him to switch off the monitor. "At least go home and get some rest. It's late." She spun his chair around and forced him to look up at her. "Now, Q."

  
***

  
It was getting harder and harder lately.

All of the nightmares where he watched people dying, getting hurt- monsters that came out in the night and tried to kill anyone they came across.

He knew there was no way any of it was real but it felt so... believe after days of barely any sleep. His cats had picked up on it and had taken it upon themselves to constantly purr, curl up against him and lick at the scar on his wrist that kept tingling.

Lysander would never deny he had dark moments but the scar wasn't what everyone seemed to think it was - he'd never tried to... Displace himself from the world. He'd just removed the weird mark he'd been given as a baby.

  
***

Lysander had been 7 when things had gotten really bad at school; as expected he was smart beyond his age (lately he had discovered he was smarter than his teachers but had quickly learned to keep his mouth shut) but the kids didn't really tease him about that.

Lysander was a funny kid and most of them liked him- Until he started doing things no one could explain...

They had been given one football and told not to lose it but the idea of actually being able to play a proper game had led to some of the older lads showing off. Before Lysander had even finished tying up his trainers the ball was on the roof of the back building.

The boys groaned, quickly disappearing back to the main playground to avoid scolding but the teacher on duty didn't take long to notice what was missing.

After a solid minute of scolding and promises of never being allowed ball games again Lysander appeared with the ball held loosely in his hands.

At first everyone was relieved, acting as though it was all a joke so they wouldn't get any further tellings off.

"How'd you climb up there?" Nathan, the oldest kid around, asked when the teacher finally moved away.

"I... I don't know." Lysander was still clutching the ball, body trembling as he looked at his arm and the odd lines that had appeared there. "I- i-" He couldn't help the sobbing that started.

That was the end of the 'funny' kid - when he couldn't stop crying his father came to pick him up, assuring him everything was fine but Lysander felt so much sorrow he couldn't help but let it spill out of him.

When he finally returned to school the next week he didn't speak anymore. Didn't look at anyone. He didn't need to listen anyway so he didn't.

From then on he was just the weird kid.

  
***

  
Peace... revenge... He'd got what he wanted, exactly as was prophesied. So how was he opening his eyes once more? How was he sitting up in the middle of a... a park?

This was somewhere entirely new.

Ardyn could feel his strength still, the weapons that settled heavily in his heart. Something had changed though - the bizarre... disconnection from the world had gone. He could feel pain; the throbbing in his head and the aching of his muscles weren't just fleeting but... real.

He was just standing in the middle of the path, mortal and alone in a new world. He had to know where.

"Excuse me?" He called to the closest figure, glad to hear his voice could be just as charming as ever. Hard to distrust for ignorant people.

The young man had apparently been lost in thought since he jumped when Ardyn spoke. "Um... hi." He offered a small smile.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where we are?" He queried with a winning smile.

"Are you joking? We're in Hyde Park..." The young man hesitated. "Are you okay? You look kind of rough."

"I believe I've had a rather... rough trip."

The man nodded, eyes filling with sympathy as he jumped to conclusion. "That's okay, come on - you look like you could use some food." He gestured a little timidly and began walking.

Ardyn managed to keep his face in a placid smile though his curiosity was now peaking. "Helping a stranger?" He asked as he followed.

"You remind me of my brother, 'bad trips' and all of that. I don't see what harm it would do to feed you." He said easily.

Ardyn nodded, realising what the boy had misinterpreted - he believed Ardyn to be some kind of drug addict. "You have my thanks, Mr..?"

"You can just call me Oliver." The man smiled, offering his hand.

Ardyn took it, not looking down as his fingers brushed against a line of raised skin. "Ardyn."

"Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind cats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of want to put some ships in here but I'm not sure. Any thoughts?


End file.
